


I'm On My Period

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Period Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: naughty-spidey asked:A female Tony stark idea Peter is usually in control of his spider instincts but when Toni starts her period while Peter let's his spider side out to play well first Peter sniffs and eats Toni's pussy through her panties Toni's hormones hitting Peter like a freight train causing Peter to give in to his mating instincts and fucks Toni hard bringing his mentor many orgasms Peter pulls out and eats her pussy some more relishing the taste of Toni's blood and cum





	I'm On My Period

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: period sex and period pussy eating. Also like inhumane urges to mate/have sex. This is gonna be gross so 😋🤤 thank you for this prompt lovely <3

Toni groans, pouting at Peter. “I hate periods.” She says.

Peter’s mouth starts to water. “You aren’t wearing pants.” He says matter of fact.

Toni hums and nods. “Yep, I hate pants when I’m on my period.”

Peter growls and stalks over, falling to his knees in front of her. He sniffs at her crotch, eyes fluttering closed and moaning.

Toni blushes and squeals. “P-Peter, baby, what are you doing?”

Peter licks a stripe up her panties, whining when he can’t get to her pussy.

Toni pants. “Peter, that’s- this is- Okay, woah, fuck, alright. Fuck it. Yeah, if you wanna eat me out, who am I to stop you?”

Peter noses her clit through the panties, sucking on her clit. He does this for so long, her panties are completely soaked and she cums.

“Fuck okay, I’m taking my tampon out.” She warns.

Peter pulls back, eyes blown wide and black.

Toni goes to the bathroom, coming back naked and empty. “Alright, Okay, this is so… wow. Okay. Are you still in there?”

Peter growls and nods, standing and lining his cock up and pushing in quickly.

By the time Peter is done, Toni’s legs are dripping and covered in cum and blood and her own slick.

“Oh Peter, oh my god, I can’t move.” She moans.

Peter falls to his knees, licking up all of their mess and eating her out.

Toni groans and pulls his hair. “Peter, Peter, oh my- god!” She moans and cums again. “I’m too hot, I’m numb, Peter-“

Peter pulls back and licks his lips, grinning up at her. “Thank you, Toni.”

Toni hums and kisses his forehead. “Wash up please love, I’m not kissing you like this.”


End file.
